


Finally, I'll See You Again

by IMeMyandMine



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMeMyandMine/pseuds/IMeMyandMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll finally be able to tell you how much I really love you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally, I'll See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I am transferring all of my stories from AFF onto AO3 because I’ve come to notice that I hardly ever go on AFF anymore and when I do post on there I don’t get as much of a response as I do on AO3. I am reposting all of my stories regardless of how bad they are and will only be posting new stories to AO3 and no longer on AFF.

Everything was fine until you came along. You became my addiction. I couldn't help but want to be around you  every single minute of every single hour of every single day. I was surprised when you told me that you were leaving for a couple of days to take a little vacation with your boyfriend. I thought of it as weird since you never mentioned that you had a boyfriend. Also I thought you weren't with anyone since your phone never went off when we were together. When you told me, why did you seem so sad? I didn't know why you seemed so sad to say goodbye to me if you were only going to be gone for a couple of days.   
  
I now know the answers to all of these things. You weren't bothered by me because you liked the attention. You never told me you were in a relationship because you weren't. But the most important answer to all of this is as to why you were so reluctant to say goodbye to me that day. I never knew that you loved me the way that i loved you. I only know this now because of your final goodbye note. I now know that you wanted me to see you off with a happy farewell , as I did. But I never knew that that happy goodbye would be my last to you.    
  
I've read your goodbyes a million times and I've memorized them. The one thing that i still don't understand is why you wrote   
_Taemin-ah, I'm sorry I can't be with you anymore. the more I see you, the more pain I'm in. I know that I can't love you. I know that you'll never accept my feelings for you._   
Jinki, how did you know that I wouldn't have accepted your feelings. How? How? HOW!   
  
It's been a year already since you've dies. I still think of you a lot. It seems like I can't get over you no matter how hard I try. After you  died I rented your apartment. I live here now, sometimes it feels like you're here with me and I  remember you and thats when I begin to cry  because I know that I'm the reason you're no longer here.   
  
On the day of your birthday I will join you. I won't have to wait much longer to see you. I'll finally be able to tell you how much i really love you.


End file.
